Laminated glass, or safety glass, is traditionally formed by bonding either a polyvinyl butyral (PVB) or ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) interlayer between two glass panes using a vacuum to remove air from between the glass panes and heat and/or pressure to bond the glass panes together, for example, using an autoclave. Laminated glass can be treated to reduce solar heating or a greenhouse effect by including a coating or glazing, for example, of a silver infrared reflecting (IRR) material along with or as part of the interlayer between the two glass panes.